This invention relates generally to the transfer of materials from a storage bin to a receiving hopper and more particularly to the apparatus for controlling the discharge of the materials from the storage bin.
In the production of coke for use in steelmaking coal is stored in bins mounted above the coke oven battery. A larry car traveling on rails on top of the coke oven battery and having receiving hoppers mounted on the larry car carries a charge of coal to the oven to be charged and then returns to a position under the coal storage bins to receive the next charge.
The coal bin gates over each hopper may be individually operated, driven by electric motors through gear boxes and crank arms, or the bin gates may be linked together and power operated so that all gates open simultaneously. When the larry car operator opens the gates the power to the car is shut off to prevent the car from moving out from under the open gates. The ventilating system on the larry car, dependent upon power for its operation, becomes inoperative during the periods of loading coal in the larry car hoppers. The comfort and safety of the larry car operator are thus impaired. Recent regulations of the OSHA require the continued operation of the ventilating system.
The system which links the bin gates together includes the use of counterweights to close the gates. If the car drifts from under the coal storage bins considerable spillage occurs before the counterweights operate to close the gates. The spillage necessitates extra time and manpower to clean up so that normal operations can be resumed. By eliminating the counterweight the force needed to open the gates may be reduced by one half, thereby reducing the size of the hydraulic cylinder required.